Status Kita
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan saling percaya bahkan kita telah saling membuat janji. Tapi keputusan tak terduga muncul dan merubah hubungan yang kita jalin selama ini. Aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu meski kita menjadi saudara sekalipun #lovelyphantom


**Status Kita**

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, AU, Sci-fi

Rate : M

Length : 11.445 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Angst di tengah-tengah, Alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=) Sho Ai, EBI tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Prompt : Baby

Summary : Kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan saling percaya bahkan kita telah saling membuat janji. Tapi keputusan tak terduga muncul dan merubah hubungan yang kita jalin selama ini. Aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu meski kita menjadi saudara sekalipun #lovelyphantom

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

Bacotan : Hai, Shinju Hatsune is back. Ane bawa fanfic baru bersama Izumi-H yang secara langsung maupun tidak langsung dia jadi beta reader ane. Fanfic ini sudah disepakati oleh ane juga Izumi-H. Oke ini ada adegan R18, bagi yang fujodan, kalian diterima disini. Tapi, yang bukan jangan harap diterima. Karena, bisa sakit mata bagi yang baca.

Nah untuk usia mereka bisa lihat dan baca dibawah ini:

Akashi Seijuurou : 23 tahun

Kuroko Tetsuya : 19 tahun

Saat pertama kali bertemu

Akashi Seijuro : 21 tahun

Kuroko Tetsuya :17 tahun

Langsung Saja Ke TKP!

* * *

 _~Normal's POV~_

'Tetsuya, 30 menit lagi aku akan sampai ke Tokyo Railway Station. Jemput aku di pintu keluar. Aku mencintaimu. Oh ya, nanti akan ku beri kejutan. Jadi jangan datang terlambat!' Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Kuroko beberapa saat setelah menikmati sarapan bersama keluarganya dan membuatnya harus segera bersiap.

Setelah berpakaian cukup rapi dan tak lupa ia membawa tas kesayangannya sebagai penunjang penampilan dan kebutuhan. Beberapa menit kemudian Kuroko siap untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya yang masih menikmati suasana bersantai di ruang makan.

"Ayah, ibu maaf aku tidak bisa ikut menjemput kakak." Kata Kuroko Tetsuya 19 tahun kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bersantai di ruang makan. "Hari ini, aku sudah berjanji menjemput kekasihku." Lanjut Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Tetsuya sudah punya pacar?" Cletuk sang ibu tidak percaya saat menuangkan teh untuk suaminya.

"Maaf tidak memberi tahu ibu dan ayah sebelumnya. Aku permisi. Ayah, ibu." Kuroko membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan orangtuanya sopan. Dengan sedikit berlari keluar rumah baru yang ditinggalinya.

"Anak muda memang selalu bersemangat ya." Gumam sang ayah setelah sang putra kembali meninggalkan ruang makan. "Ayumu Kita juga harus berangkat ke stasiun." Kata sang Ayah.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap setelah kita selesai dengan ritual minum teh kita." Jawab sang ibu santai.

 **Tokyo Railway Station, Tokyo, Japan**

Musim semi di Tokyo terlihat indah seperti biasanya. Bunga sakura bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Hembusan angin lembut menerpa menjatuhkan kelopak bunga sakura yang rapuh namun sungguh sangat indah jika menggelar hanami*. Hanya saja tidak semua orang berkesempatan melakukannya.

Seperti pemuda berambut biru dalam kisah ini. Kuroko Tetsuya 19 tahun terlihat duduk seorang diri di salah satu bangku pintu keluar Tokyo Railway Station. Bukan tanpa alasan Kuroko melakukannya. Terkadang ia menatap pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat waktu.

"Tiga menit lagi." Gumam Kuroko sembari memegang selempang tas yang mengalung di tubuhnya. Sementara itu detak jantungnya tidak konsisten karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak menampakan raut kebahagiaan melainkan raut wajah datar yang selalu ia tampakan kepada siapa saja.

Akashi Seijuro. Itulah nama kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang pria yang usianya bisa dibilang tidak terlampau cukup jauh dengan Kuroko, hanya beda empat tahun. Tapi keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Terhitung sejak Kuroko masih kelas satu SMA hingga sekarang. Waktu yang cukup lama.

Awalnya Akashi sedang melaksanakan magang di sekolah Kuroko sebagai dokter di ruang kesehatan siswa selama tiga bulan. Pertemuan pertama dengan Kuroko saat Kuroko seorang diri berada di gym sekolah tersebut karena hal yang tidak sengaja.

Namun itu adalah kisah lama. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan menikah. Tepatnya pada bulan ini karena satu bulan yang lalu Akashi secara resmi telah melamarnya. Meskipun hanya dengan sebuah pita berwana merah sebagai simbol kesungguhannya kepada Kuroko.

Bagi sebagian orang memang kurang menjanjikan. Tapi, bagi Kuroko sudahlah cukup. Akashi telah menepati janjinya. Janji yang terucap saat perasaan keduanya terucap pada hari itu.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya yang usianya belum genap 17 tahun. Siswa kelas satu di SMA Seirin sedang berlatih basket seorang diri dalam Gym basket SMA Teikou. Bekali-kali ia mencoba memasukkan bola ke ring namun gagal. Tak ada satu pun bola yang ia lemparberhasil masuk ke dalam ring._

 _Bola yang terakhir Kuroko lemparkan dan terjatuh begitu saja. Setelah hanya berhasil mengenai bibir ring saja. Ia gagal lagi. Kuroko sudah tak sanggub lagi dan Kuroko pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam._

 _Mungkin kata pelatih benar. Ia harus berhenti bermain basket meski ia sangat mencintai basket. Ia sudah berusaha dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki tapi memang tidak berguna. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha._

 _Impian Kuroko pun kandas. Mimpi Kuroko sangatlah sederhana yaitu bertanding dengan teman semasa kecilnya. Sekarang itu hanyalah mimpi masa lalu yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Meskipun Aomine mengatakan siapapun bisa bermain basket tak perduli PRO atau saja tidak berguna._

" _Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang yang mencintai basket sepertimu." Suara baritone terdengat di sekitar Kuroko. Suara baritone yang sangat asing di telinga Kuroko. "Padahal kemampuanmu cukup hebat tapi hasilnya tidak sebanding dengan usahamu. Tapi, kau masih punya kesempatan tapi, tahun depan." Kalimat terakhir terdengar menyakitnya bagi Kuroko yang saat ini dalam keadaan down._

 _Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ia pun melihat seorang pria berambut deep crimson dengan mata heterochrome antara warna deep crimson-gold memakai kemeja putih, celana hitam, sepatu hitam serta jas dokter yang berjarak sepuluh meter darinya. Kuroko baru pertama kali melihatnya._

 _Bola yang sebelumnya Kuroko abaikan, diambil oleh pria tersebut. Tak lama terdengar sebuah patulan yang sangat ia kenal. Suara yang selalu menhiasi harinya. Suara yang sangat ia cintai. Suara pantulan bola basket._

 _Bola pun terlempar dan melewati ring dengan begitu mudahnya. Kuroko hanya bisa memandang takjub apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Melihat secara langsung hal yang tak pernah bisa ia lakukan._

" _Ano... Maaf anda siapa?" Kata Kuroko yang ingin mengetahui siapa sosok yang ada di gym bersama dengannya saat ini._

" _Aku lupa perkenalkan diriku. Hajimemashite, aku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku hanyalah mahasiswa kedokteran magang di sini. Kurang lebih, aku akan berada disini selama tiga bulan dan kau?" Kata Akashi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _Kuroko Tetsuya, kelas X-B, Akashi-sensei." Kata Kuroko juga ikut_

" _Akashi-sensei." Kuroko membuka pembicaraan. "Aku masih belum bisa menerima perkataan Akashi-sensei. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu. Sebaiknya Akashi-sensei berikan kesan yang baik saat betemu dengan seseorang yang baru kau kenal. Aku marah." Kata Kuroko dengan muka datarnya. Niatnya ingin protes tapi berbandi terbalik dengan raut muka dan nada bicaranya._

" _Tapi apa yang kukatakan itu memang benar, Tetsuya? Bahkan kau sendiri juga mengatakannya dalam hatimu." Jawab Akashi santai tanpa memikirkan merasaan Kuroko yang masih sakit._

 _Kuroko diam. Kalau tahu Akashi tak datang, semua akan berjalan seperti biasanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko merasa ingin mengelak perasaanya karena ucapan dari Akashi. Tapi tidak bisa, ia sudah skakmat. Percuma untuk menghindar. Sebaiknya ia mengakui saja._

" _Aku memang payah. Memasukkan bola basket ke ring saja tidak bisa apalagi hawa keberadaanku yang tipis hanya sedikit orang yang mengenaliku. Selain itu, aku juga memiliki fisik yang tidak begitu kuat. Tapi... aku ingin sekali bermain basket bersama semuanya." Kata Kuroko dengan keras kepala meskipun dia menerima kenyataan tersebut._

" _Kau cukup keras kepala. Sebenarnya, kau punya kemampuan yang bisa dijadikan senjata dalam bermain basket di tim. Hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu kuncinya." Kata Akashi memberikan saran ke Kuroko._

" _Lalu kemampuan yang Akashi-sensei maksud itu..." Kata Kuroko kaget._

" _Misdirection. Begitulah aku menyebutnya dan itulah yang membuatku tertarik saat pertama kali melihatmu latihan di gym ini." Akashi kemabli mengambil bola basket yang tak jauh dari posisinya sebelum meleparkannya melewati ring. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Selebihnya cari dan pelajari bakat alamiahmu. Jika kau berminat temuilah aku di ruang kesehatan. Aku pergi dulu. Ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Sampai bertemu lagi, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi kemudian dia meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di dalam gym._

" _Kurasa setelah ini aku akan mengajak Aomine-kun ke toko buku." Gumam Kuroko._

 _Akashi Seijuro berada di ruang kesehatan siswa, hanya duduk memandangi lagit biru di hadapannya. Tangannya terus bekerja memutar – mutar pena dengan jarinya. Pikirannya berada di dunia lain saat ini membuat tugas yang diserahkan kepadanya terabaikan. Akashi sedang memikirkan suatu perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya seumur hidupnya setelah bertemu dengan seseorang._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya. Entah mengapa sosoknya terus memenuhi pikirannya saat ini setelah beberapa hari berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Akashi pun menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban dari apa yang ia rasakan selama beberapa hari ini setelah bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya._

" _Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya." Gumam Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil._

 _Tidak terasa satu bulan berlalu. Masa magang Akashi di SMA Seirin kurang dua bulan lagi. Waktu terasa begitu cepat._

" _Akashi-sensei boleh aku masuk?"_

" _Ya! Masuk saja Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi dari dalam ruang kesehatan siswa._

" _Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Selama satu bulan ini aku berlatih menggunkan sudut pandangku." Kuroko pun membungkuk. "Mohon bimbingannya, Akashi-sensei."._

 _Sesuai janjinya, Akashi mengajari Kuroko misdirection. Dengan memberikan Kuroko beberapa nasihat tak ia sangka Kuroko berkembang begitu cepat. Perkembangan kemampuan Kuroko melampaui ekspetasi Akashi sebelumnya._

 _Hari – hari Akashi berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa satu bulan ini dihabiskan Akashi untuk mengajari Kuroko misdirection. Selain itu untuk beberapa kesempatan baik Kuroko dan Akashi saling bercerita mengenai basket dan tak lupa saling berbagi canda dan tawa. Selama itu pula, Akashi memendam perasaannya kepada Kuroko. Perasaan yang entah kapan akan diungkapkan. Mungkin, Akashi berencana akan mengungkapkan perasaannya di hari-hari terakhir ia berada di SMA Seirin._

" _Akashi-sensei, mengapa kau memandangiku terus." Tanya Kuroko. Akashi pun mulai mengatakankan sekaligus mengungkapkan perasaannya dari sekarang._

" _Tetsuya... Aku su—" Kata Akashi namun dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata tersebut karena dia sedikit gugup._

" _Su—" Kuroko menatap Akashi dan membuat Akashi terdiam._

" _Oi Tetsu aku dapat kabar gembira!" Kata Aomine dengan antengnya berteriak._

" _Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengalihkan padangannya kepada Aomine yang berada di depan pintu gym._

" _Bisa kau kesini sebentar?" Kata Aomine. Kuroko merasa dipanggil oleh Aomine karena ada hal-hal penting kemudian berpamitan dengan Akashi._

" _Sumimasen, Akashi-sensei. Aomine-kun memanggilku. Aku akan segera kembali." Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi untuk bertemu Aomine._

 _Pembicaraan antara Aomine dan Kuroko tak berlangsung lama. Terhitung sejak lima menit kedatangannya ke gym, Aomine pun langsung pergi. Kuroko pun berbalik untuk kembali menghadap Akashi._

" _Terima kasih, Akashi-sensei. Berkat Akashi-sensei, aku bisa mengikuti kejuaraan winter cup tahun ini. Meski sementara aku duduk di bangku cadangan dengan posisi sebagai pemain bayangan. Terima kasih, Akashi-sensei." Kata Kuroko. Tanpa terduga Kuroko memeluk Akashi._

" _Selamat ya, Tetsuya." Akashi membalas pelukan Kuroko._

" _Akashi-sensei, ngomong-ngomong Akashi-sensei ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Kuroko._

" _Tidak jadi. Sekarang bukanlah saatnya." Akashi mengusap rambut Kuroko. "Tetsuya, boleh aku memelukmu lebih lama lagi?"_

" _Kalau itu kemauan Akashi-sensei, aku bersedia melakukannya." Kata Kuroko._

" _Terima kasih Tetsuya." Kata Akashi._

" _Terima kasih kembali. Akashi-sensei." Kata Kuroko sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Akashi kemudian melanjutkan pelukan mereka._

 _Senja kembali menyambut langit setelah langit biru meredup. Kuroko sudah berada di rumahnya dan duduk di atas kasur kesayangannya dengan menekuk lututnya. Sedangkan padangannya mengarah keluar jendela yang menatap langit berwarna orange._

 _Kuroko melepaskan nafasnya perlahan namun ia langsung terkejut saat mendengar suara ponselnya. Kuroko lekas meraih ponselnya dan mengecek siapa yang sedang mencoba menelponnya._

' _Nomor tidak terdaftar.' Kuroko hanya bisa menatap datar. Siapa juga yang menelponnya di saat seperti ini? Merasa tidak mengenal pemilik nomor ponsel tersebut, Kuroko langsung menekan tombol rejenct._

' _Pip! Pip! Pip!' Ponsel berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan Kuroko kembali menekan tombol reject. Kegiatan itu ia lakukan sampai empat kali, sampai akhirnya ia menyerah saat panggilan kelima datang. Kuroko langsung menerimanya._

" _Moshi – moshi ..." Kuroko memulai pembicaraan._

" _Moshi – moshi, Tetsuya." Kuroko merasa sangat mengenal suara tersebut. "Aku Akashi Seijuro." Ternyata dugaan Kuroko benar._

" _Darimana Akashi-sensei mendapatkan nomor ponselku?" Tanya Kuroko._

" _Itu mudah. Aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu orang terdekat denganmu. Tapi jangan kau pikirkan." Kata Akashi._

" _Um... Syukurlah ini Akashi-sensei." Kata Kuroko lega. Namun, Kuroko pun tidak tahu jika saat ini Akashi sedang tersenyum._

" _Tetsuya... Akhir pekan ini aku ingin mengajakmu menonton film." Kata Akashi. Kuroko yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertegun saat mendapatkan ajakan itu. "Ku tunggu kedatangannmu pukul 10 pagi di taman dekat SMA Seirin. Jangan sampai terlambat." Tambah Akashi._

" _Um... baiklah, Akashi-sensei." Jawab Kuroko singkat sebelum sambungan telepon itu diputuskan oleh Akashi._

" _Bukankah sama saja dengan ajakan kencan?" Gumam Kuroko._

 _Kuroko termenung di perpustakaan. Tempat persinggahannya yang lain selain lapangan basket. Sejak acara menonton film bersama Akashi, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaanya kepada Akashi. Perasaan yang berbeda dari perasaannya sebelumnya._

 _Kuroko menelusuri deretan rak buku yang ada di hadapannya untuk mencari buku yang belum pernah ia baca. Tapi pencariannya terhenti saat mendengar percakapan dua orang gadis yang sedang berdiskusi di dekatnya._

 _Percakapan keduannya awalnya terdengar membosankan bagi Kuroko yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Sampailah pada salah satu gadis menceritakan perasaan yang ia alami kepada temannya dan perasaan gadis tersebut mirip dengan perasaan Kuroko saat ini._

 _Perasaan itu adalah suka, senang, cemburu, dan kesal menjadi satu serta detak jantung tang tak beraturan saat berada bersama orang yang dibicarakan oleh gadis tersebut. Tak lama pun sebuah kesimpulan terucap sebagai jawaban perasaan tersebut, "cinta" itulah sebutannya._

 _Kuroko kembali terdiam sejenak dan bersembunyi di balik rak buku. Kuroko masih mendengarkan percakapan kedua gadis tersebut._

" _Sebaiknya kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu tidak apa – apa ditolak, setidaknya kamu tidak ada beban. Katakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku mendukungmu." Kalimat tersebut merupakan jawaban yang mudah diucapkan namun sangat susah terlaksana. Terutama bagi Kuroko yang sedikit pendiam._

 _Minggu depan. Akashi Seijuro tidak akan berada di sekolahnya lagi. Sebelum itu terjadi, Kuroko harus mengungkapkan perasaannya. Itulah tekad Kuroko setelah menyadari perasaanya._

 _Saat ini, Kuroko berjalan seorang diri menuju ruang kesehatan. Satu tangannya membawa sebuah kantong kecil berisi biskuit coklat buatannya. Hasil kerja susah payah selama dua minggu belajar diam – diam._

" _Semoga Akashi-sensei suka." Ucap Kuroko dalam batin._

 _Kuroko mulai mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. "Akashi-sensei, boleh aku masuk?"_

 _Tiga ketukan terlontarkan sebelum akhirnya Kuroko membuka pintu dan mendapati Akashi berdiri menghadap jendela. Tirai warna putih berkibar,menandakan adanya angin yang masuk melewatinya._

" _Kau sudah datang, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi menyadari keberadaan Kuroko dan beralih menatap pemuda berambut biru yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. "Aku sudah menunggumu." Kata Akashi lagi._

 _Suasana menjadi sunyi. Kuroko mengalihkan perhatian dengan menutup pintu ruang kesehatan. Sementara Akashi berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari busa berlapis kain warna coklat._

" _Akashi-sensei... Kore... Ini kue kering coklat buatanku untuk Akashi-sensei." Ucap Kuroko datar dengan menyerahkan apa yang ia bawa._

" _Kau membuatkanku kue kering coklat?" Tanya Akashi._

" _Apa aku salah?" Kata Kuroko._

" _Ah..Tidak. Kau tidak salah." Akashi mengambil kantong tersebut dan segera membukanya. "Apa ada maksud lain dari sekantong biskuit coklat ini, Tetsuya? Jika ada katakan saja." Kata Akashi dengan sedikit menggoda Kuroko._

" _Suki desu... Aku suka Akashi-sensei..." Kata Kuroko dengan sedikit tertahan. "Aku ingin Akashi-sensei menjadi kekasihku." Kuroko mengatakannya dengan lantang. Ia tidak suka berbasa-basi._

" _Oh..." Ucap Akashi enteng. "Kau suka kepadaku?" Tanya Akashi._

" _Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu." Kuroko mendunduk sedangkan Akashi sibuk membuka bungkus plastik biskuit tanpa memperhatikan Kuroko._

" _Aku ingin Akashi-sensei menjawabnya sekarang. Jika... jika Akashi-sensei menolakku, tolong habiskan semua biskuit coklat ini. Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih karena, atas bantuan Akashi-sensei selama ini." Kata Kuroko serius._

" _Jika Akashi-sensei mau jadi kekasihku tolong katakan setelah memakan satu biskuit. Kumohon." Kata Kuroko lagi._

" _Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Jadi, aku akan menghabiskannya. Selama aku memakannya, kau harus menungguku sampai selesai." Perintah Akashi diucapkan._

" _Begitu ya. Baiklah. Aku akan menerimanya." Kuroko menunduk._

 _Detak jam seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang berlalu. Biskuit terakhir pun telah masuk ke dalam mulut Akashi. Kuroko masih mematung, masih belum bisa beranjak dari posisinya saat ini. Di dalam hatinya Kuroko merasa kecewa karena ia telah ditolak oleh Akashi._

 _Belum saja selesai memakan biskuit terakhir. Kuroko membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih. Sebelum akihirnya Kuroko berbalik dan ingin segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan._

" _Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi, Tetsuya?!" Tanya Akashi._

 _Setelah menghabiskan biskuit coklatnya , Akashi mulai mendatangi Kuroko yang ingin keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tangannya telah terulur untuk meraih knop pintu. Knop pintu bagaikan magnet yang ingin mengajak Kuroko untuk mendekatinya dan dengan sekali putaran akan membebaskannya dari ruangan serba putih yang berisikan Akashi Seijuro tersebut._

 _Akashi yang mengetahui hal tersebut lekas menjauhkan Kuroko dari pintu dan menggendong Kuroko ala bridal style. Tubuh kecilnya terangkat tapi Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kuroko masih merasa saat ini tubuhnya mati rasa karena masih dirundung rasa kecewa._

" _Kau mau kemana Tetsuya? Urusan kita belum selesai." Kuroko tersentak saat menyadari dirinya berada atas tempat tidur dan suara Akashi bagaikan alarm yang membuatnya tersadar. Apa lagi saat ini Akashi mengurung dirinya._

 _Akashi memutuskan berbaring di sisi kanan Kuroko. Akashi mulai memeluk Kuroko dan Kuroko tidak merespon._

 _Jarak yang sangat dekat, seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat pertama kali mereka berpelukan. Akashi bisa merasakan aroma vanilla yang lembut pada Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko mencium bau aroma mint yang menyeruak di kemeja Akashi ketika Akashi memeluknya. Meski begitu Kuroko belum paham sepenuhnya dengan situasi yang ia alami saat ini._

 _Sunyi dan senyap itu yang mereka berdua rasakan. Akashi masih diam dan memeluk Kuroko. Pipi pucat mulai teasa basah, Kuroko tidak menyadari air matanya pun keluar. Kuroko menangis di dalam dekapan Akashi._

" _Tetsuya..." Kata Akashi. Akashi merasa bahu Kuroko bergetar dan dia sadar bahwa Kuroko menangis di dalam dekapannya. Akashi segera merenggangkan dekapannya dan dia mulai memandang wajah Kuroko yang sudah basah._

 _Akashi menatap Kuroko intens. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kuroko si muka datar menetesakan air mata. Akashi menyadari Kuroko memang manusia biasa. Hanya saja ia jarang menampakan berbagai ekspresi seperti orang kebanyakan._

" _Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi._

" _Masa bodoh. Akashi-sensei sudah menolakku. Jadi tidak apa-apa aku menangis, kan...?!" Kata Kuroko di selingi dengan isakan air mata miliknya. Akashi terdiam dan membiarkan Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya. "Akashi-sensei sudah mengatakannya serta memakan habis coklat yang kubawa. Jadi, artinya Akashi-sensei telah menolakku. Tak kusangka rasa sakit hati karena menyukai seseorang membuatku seperti ini. Aku memang lemah." Kata Kuroko kemudian dia menangis lagi._

 _Akashi pun bangkit dan mengubah posisinya berada di atas tubuh Kuroko dan mengurungnya. Kuroko melebarkan mata birunya. Kuroko terkejut melihat Akashi udah ada di atasnya._

 _Kuroko bisa melihat wajah tampannya, bentuk matanya, warna mata yang saling bertentangan antara deep crimson-gold. Surai rambut merahnya yang sangat ia kenal, sekali lagi Kuroko dibuat terpesona. Tanpa ia sadari wajah datarnya sudah memerah._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko tak terkejut saat Akashi mengatakannya. " Jadilah pendamping hidupku dan ibu untuk anak-anakku di masa depan." Kata Akashi dan ini seperti acara lamaran untuk menikah dibandingkan dengan pernyataan cinta._

" _Akashi-sensei, Ak—Huph! " Kata Kuroko terputus. Akashi menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Lembut dan begitu menenangkan itulah kesan Kuroko saat pendapatkan ciuman dari Akashi._

 _Tak lama kemudian Akashi pun melepaskan bibirnya lalu mengusap bibir bawah Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya. Akashi pun tersenyum kepada Kuroko._

" _Akashi-sensei ingin anak, kita bisa membuatnya sekarang." Kata Kuroko polos._

" _Apa yang kau katakan?" Akashi memandang Kuroko datar dan menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan._

" _Satu bulan setelah kelulusan, aku akan melamarmu, dan setelah itu kita menikah. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat membuat anak." Kata Akashi lagi._

" _Padahal aku serius." Kuroko melirikan matanya kekanan._

" _Kau berbohong, Tetsuya. Aku berjanji kepadamu Tetsuya, karena aku selalu benar." Kata Akashi serius. Kuroko kembali menatap Akashi. Satu detik setelahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Kuroko menangis sambil tersenyum. Kuroko percaya, Akashi akan menepati janjinya._

" _Kau menangis lagi?" Kata Akashi mengusap air mata Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya._

" _Aku bahagia, sensei. Aku percaya kepadamu. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya." Kata Kuroko tersenyum meskipun air mata masih bebas turun dari pipi putihnya itu._

" _Kau bisa mempercayaiku Tetsuya." Kata Akashi. "Karena kau adalah milikku mulai sekarang. Calon pendamping hidup Akashi Seijuro." Kata Akashi dan Kini mereka saling berpelukan._

" _Boleh aku menciummu lagi?" Tanya Akashi._

" _Tentu." Jawab Kuroko._

 _Akashi kembali mencium bibir Kuroko sekilas sebelum kemudian ia menciumnya lagi dengan ciuman yang berbeda. Akashi memegang kepala Kuroko untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah mereka pun menari-nari. Akashi menggigit pelan bagian bibir bagian bawah Kuroko. Tak lama setelahnya Kuroko secara spontan membukanya mulutnya membiarkan Akashi menjelajah di dalam mulutnya._

" _Umh... Sensei... Um..." Desah Kuroko sambil memeluk leher Akashi. Merasa kehabisan oksigen Akashi pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Kuroko yang telah terciptanya benang saliva. Wajah Kuroko yang memerah akibat kehabisan oksigen juga masih ada saliva membekas di bibirnya sekaligus desahannya bagaikan lonceng angin membuat Akashi mulai bergairah._

 _Akashi berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ia masih punya akal sehat sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Ia tidak ingin menerjang Tetsuya-nya saat ini. Apa lagi saat ini mereka masih berada di wilayah sekolah._

 _Setelah dirasa cukup. Akashi melepas ciumannya. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Kuroko sebelum tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang sebelumnya ia lupakan semenjak ibunya meninggalkannya. Kuroko kembali terpana._

" _Sensei?" Panggil Kuroko. Akashi pun sadar. Keduanya kembali bertemu pandang._

" _Ya, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi._

" _Ciuman Akashi-sensei yang barusan kau berikan itu..." Kata Kuroko._

" _Kenapa, kau tidak suka?" Kata Akashi._

" _Tidak." Kata Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Justru aku menyukainya. Akashi-sensei memang pencium handal. Walau itu adalah ciuman pertamaku." Kata Kuroko tersenyum kecil kemudian mencium pipi Akashi. Akashi malah wajahnya semakin memerah akibat perlakuan Kuroko barusan._

" _Baguslah kalau Tetsuya menyukainya. Padahal ciuman barusan juga ciuman pertamaku." Akashi kembali mengusap rambut Kuroko. " Oh ya Tetsuya, biskuit coklat buatanmu rasanya enak. Sayang jika tidak dihabiskan. Kau sudah berusaha keras membuatnya, kan?" Akashi menjeda perkataannya. "Jadi, maaf kalau kau mengira aku menolakmu." Tambah Akashi lagi._

" _Tapi, tidak apa." Kuroko tersenyum. Kedua tangannya ia letakan di antara bahu Akashi dan mendorong Akashi pelan untuk menjauh dari dirinya yang masih terlentang._

 _Akashi masih di atas tubuh Kuroko. Kini Kuroko sudah berhasil duduk di atas ranjang sebelum kembali berucap kepada sang kekasih._

" _Selama Akashi-sensei ada di sampingku itu sudah cukup." Kata Kuroko kemudian mencium bibir Akashi dengan singkat. Akashi pun tersenyum dan mulai mencium hidung dan bibir Kuroko._

" _Sudah saatnya pulang, Tetsuya. Jangan sampai kau ketinggakan kereta." Kata Akashi dan dia mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk di bibir ranjang. "Setelah sampai di rumah jangan lupa mengirimkan e-mail." Kata Akashi lagi._

" _Baiklah. Aku permisi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Akashi-sensei." Kata Kuroko meninggalkan ranjang tersebut. Namun sebelum pergi, Kuroko merapikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat berantakan setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan siswa. Kuroko sangat bahagia, karena perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan._

 _Bulan Desember. Bulan yang selalu menjadi penutup tahun. Banyak orang yang menantikan bulan ini karena adanya perayaan natal di dalamnya. Kuroko Tetsuya 18 tahun. Dalam hitungan beberapa bulan lagi akan lulus SMA dan berencana menikah setelahnya dengan sang kekasih Akashi Seijuro._

 _Tapi di bulan Desember mengingat adanya hari ulang tahun sang kekasih, tepatnya 20 Desember nanti adalah ulang tahun Akashi yang ke 23. Kuroko mulai bingung memberikan hadiah untuk mantan gurunya sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Mengingat ini adalah musim dingin, Kuroko pun mulai melakukan beberapa survei dan membaca buku termasuk beberapa manga shojo sebagai penambah pengetahuan._

 _Kuroko memutuskan untuk merajut syal. Syal berwana merah. Sebagai hadiah untuk sang kekasih._

 _Di sinilah Kuroko sekarang atau lebih tepatnya di Kyoto setelah dua jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Mengingat besok adalah hari minggu dan hari ini adalah ulang tahun Akashi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menemui Akashi dan memberi kejutan._

 _Dengan menggunakan bus kota, Kuroko hanya buntuh lima belas menit perjalanan menuju kawasan area apartemen Akashi. Lima menit selanjutnya Kuroko gunakan dengan berjalan kaki agar sampai tujuan._

 _Langkah Kuroko terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan besar bertingkat. Kuroko telah sampai di apartemen Akashi yang besar. Dengan berlari kecil, Kuroko mencari kamar ruangan nomor empat._

' _Teet!' Bunyi bel terdengar samar dari luar. Kuroko dengan sabar berdiri di hadapan pintu. Knop pintu bergerak. Perlahan pintu terbuka._

" _Masuklah Tetsuya, aku menunggumu." Kata Akashi setelah berhadapan langsung dengan sang kekasih._

" _Aku gagal lagi memberi kejutan." Kata Kuroko/_

" _Terkadang kau itu mudah ditebak. Kau tak lupa membawa hadiah ulang untukku kan?" Tanya Akashi_

" _Tentu saja." Kata Kuroko dan Akashi pun tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko sebelum memasuki apartemen sang kekasih dan menutup pintunya._

" _Terima kasih, Tetsuya," Akashi pun memberikan Kuroko ciuman singkat di bibir Kuroko._

 _Akashi pun menarik tangan Kuroko untuk mnegikutinya berjalan menuju ruang tamu apartemennya. Akashi tahu Kuroko pasti sangat kelelahan. Sudah saatnya Kuroko beristirahat sebentar._

" _Di mana hadiahku, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi._

 _Kuroko merogoh isi tasnya dan memberikan syal deep crimson ke Akashi. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 23, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko sekali lagi dengan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berukuran 10 x 15 sentimeter._

" _Boleh aku membukanya?" Kata Akashi._

" _Um..." Jawab Kuroko dengan mengangguk._

 _Akashi mulai membuka hadiahnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sang kekasih berikan kepadanya. Kuroko pun hanya bisa memperhatikan. Di dalam hatinya, Kuroko berdoa agar Akashi menyukai apa yang ia berikan. Lagi pula Kuroko sudah berusaha keras membuatnya._

 _Kotak berhasil terbuka. Akashi mengambil hadiah ulang tahunnya. "Syal warna merah?" Ucap Akashi sebelum menatap Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya._

" _Aku yang membuatnya sendiri. kenapa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko._

" _Tidak. Hanya saja kau sudah bekerja keras membuatnya kan?" Kata Akashi. Kemudian Akashi mengalungkan syal itu di lehernya. "Ini hangat sekali Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dan Ternyata ukuran syal tersebut sesuai di leher. Kuroko pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis._

" _Ngomong – ngomong, hari ini Akashi-kun tidak mau keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu?" Tanya Kuroko. "Lagi pula sebentar lagi natal, pasti di pusat kota banyak yang menarik."_

" _Aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk hari ini, aku ingin berada di dalam apartemen saja bersamamu. Lagi pula hari ini aku tahu Tetsuya akan menginap hari ini." Kata Akashi._

" _Lalu, teman-temanmu?" Tanya Kuroko._

" _Aku sudah melarang mereka untuk datang ke sini." Kata Akashi._

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang." Kata Kuroko._

" _Masakan sup tofu kesukaanku. Ini perintah." Kata Akashi._

" _Aku tahu Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko pun melepaskan tas dan jaketnya sebelum berjalan ke dapur._

" _Oi Akashi kami datang berkunjung."_

" _Sei-chan kami masuk ya..."_

 _Di luar pintu apartemen Akashi tampak dua orang berambut hitam dan blonde memasuki kediaman Akashi dengan membawa beberapa hadiah._

 _Kedua orang tersebut adalah senior Akashi. Yang berabut hitam adalah Mibuchi Reo sedangkan yang berambut blonde pendek bernama Hayama Kotaro._

" _Sei-chan baunya harum sekali. Kau masak apa sekarang.." Gumam Reo sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur milik Akashi yang sudah ia ketahui tempatnya._

" _Are... Tidak ada orang." Mibuchi kecewa saat mendapati dapur Akashi tidak ada siapapun di sana selain kompor yang masih menyala. "Kalau dibiarkan bisa berbahaya." Kata mibuchi sambil berlari mematikan kompor yang masih menyala. "Tak ku sangka Sei-chan bisa seceroboh ini. Meninggalkan kompor yang masih menyala saat tidak ada di apartemen." Gumam Mibuchi._

" _Ano... kenapa anda matikan kompornya. Saya sedang memasak untuk Akashi-kun."_

" _Suara siapa itu? Apa tiba – tiba apartemen ini jadi angker. Sei-chan kau dimana?"Kata Mibuchi mulai merinding dan mencoba menepis rasa takut yang datang._

" _Ano... Akashi-kun sedang di kamar mandi. Bisakah anda melihat saya di hadapan anda tuan." Kata Kuroko sopan meski sebenarnya dia merasa jengah karena keberadaannya masih belum disadari oleh Mibuchi._

" _Oi Reo-nee kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggumu tahu." Kotaro muncul dan menghampiri Reo. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!" Kata Kotaro terkejut melihat sosok asing di dekat Reo._

" _Reo-nee di sampingmu itu siapa?" Kata Kotaro sedikit ketakutan._

" _Eh di sampingku? Eh... sejak kapan kau disini?" Kata Mibuchi tidak connect. Setelah dia lihat ke samping baru dia kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko._

" _Sejak tadi." Jawab Kuroko singkat. "Apa kalian teman Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko._

" _Tentu saja." Jawab Kotaro. "Lalu kau siapa? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu." Kata Kotaro._

" _Kuroko Tetsuya, desu. Yoroshiku." Kata Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Sei-chan kami?" Tanya Mibuchi._

" _Tetsuya adalah kekasihku dan setelah kami lulus, aku akan menikahinya." Jawab Akashi yang tiba – tiba muncul tanpa di sadari. "Lalu kenapa kalian ada disni? Bukankah aku memerintahkan untuk tidak datang ke apartemenku?" Kata Akashi dengan aura iblisnya._

" _Ah soal itu..." Kotaro menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum melirik ke Reo._

" _Ayo berikan alasan sebelum ku lempar semua gunting-gunting yang ku punya." Kata Akashi sambil memegang gunting merahnya._

" _Kuroko selamatkan kami!" Kata Kotaro meminta bantuan._

" _Yamete, Akashi-kun. Sebaiknya kita makan bersama saja. Mereka sudah susah payah datang kemari. Setidaknya, hargailah usaha mereka." Kata Kuroko datar berusaha menghentikan Akashi sebelum dia melemparkan guntingnya._

" _Baiklah, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi menyimpan kembali guntingnya._

" _Yokatta." Kata Reo dan Kotaro bernafas lega._

" _Terima kasih atas hidangannya Tet-chan. Kau calon istri yang baik." Ucap Mibuchi._

" _Akashi bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kotaro._

" _Dia adalah salah satu siswa di sekolah tempatku magang dulu dan selanjutnya kau pikir sendiri." Kata Akashi._

" _Sekarang aku paham mengapa Sei-chan melarang datang kemari. Sei-chan ingin merasakan jadi suami Tet-chan rupanya." Goda Mibuchi. "Tet-chan bisa kita berbicara sebentar di dapur. Ada yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu." Kata Mibuchi._

" _Kepadaku?" Tanya Kuroko._

" _Ayolah ikut saja. Hanya lima menit. Setelah ini aku dan Kotaro akan meninggalkan kalian." Kata Mibuchi memohon ke Kuroko dan akhirnya Kuroko pun menyetujuinya untuk berbicara dengan Mibuchi._

 _Lima menit berlalu. Kuroko kembali bersama Mibuchi di ruang tamu. Tak lama Mibuchi menarik lengan Kotaro dengan tujuan mengajaknya pulang dan meninggalkan Akashi bersama Kuroko._

" _Apa yang Mibuchi katakan kepadamu, Tetsuya? Sepertinya mencurigakan." Tanya Akashi._

" _Mibuchi-san hanya mengatakan hal yang tidak begitu penting Akashi-kun. Kau bisa percaya kepadaku." Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Akashi-kun. Boleh aku meminjam kamarmu? Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar." Kata Kuroko lagi._

" _Kau sakit?" Akashi mulai menyentuh kening Kuroko. "Baiklah, kuzinkan kau memakai kamarku. Biar aku yang membereskan piring – piring disini." Kata Akashi._

" _Arigatou, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko berterima kasih kepada Akashi kemudian dia pun pergi ke kamar Akashi dan dia merencanakan tanpa Akashi sadari._

 _10 menit kemudian Akashi telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Piring piring, gelas, serta perlengkapan masak sudah tertata rapi dan dengan keadaan yang yang bersih. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, Akashi berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dalam hatinya ia terbersit ingin menggoda Kuroko saat tertidur. Pastilah sangat menyenangkan._

 _Dengan perlahan, Akashi menbuka pintu kamarnya agar tidak terdengar oleh sang kekasih yang masih menikmati alam mimpi saat ini karena rasa lelah memasak untuk empat orang._

" _Tetsu...ya..." Gumam Akashi pelan saat berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sang kekasih telah tidur pulas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dan lebih manis. Tapi, sedetik kemudian Akashi sadar ada yang aneh dengan keadaan sang kekasih._

 _Kuroko yang saat ini tertidur pulas tidak menggunakan pakaiannya yang sebelumnya. Saat ini, dengan sadar Akashi melihat Kuroko tertidur dengan menggunakan salah satu kemeja putihnya yang terlihat kebesaran. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya Kuroko tidak menggunakan apa-apa. Akashi dengan jelas bisa melihat paha mulus sang kekasih. Ini pertama kalinya Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tanpa disadari hidung Akashi mengeluarkan darah. Kuroko sukses membuat Akashi Seijuro takluk saat ini._

" _A...Akashi-kun... kaukah itu?" Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan. "Kau lama sekali. Aku menunggumu sampai –sampai aku tertidur di sini." Kata Kuroko setengah sadar dan matanya masih terlihat agak sayu. Perlahan Kuroko mencoba untuk mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang._

" _Tetsuya. Apa maksudmu berpakaian seperti itu di sini?" Tanya Akashi yang masih membersihkan hidungnya dengan tisu._

" _Akashi-kun keberatan aku jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Kuroko._

" _Tidak... hanya saja..." Kata Akashi namun dipotong oleh Kuroko._

" _Aku tidak keberatan. Aku tidak keberatan jika melakukan sex dengan Akashi-kun saat ini. Aku tahu Akashi-kun sebenarnya menginginkannya dan aku pun juga begitu." Kata Kuroko mulai frontal._

" _Tapi, Tetsuya bukankah sebaiknya..." Kata Akashi namun perkataannya dipotong lagi oleh Kuroko._

" _Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Akashi-kun. Aku percaya padamu. Jadi-" Kata Kuroko dan ucapan Kuroko terputus. Akashi kini telah memeluknya dan sama – sama duduk di atas ranjang bersamanya._

" _Tetsuya, apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan kepadaku?" Tanya Akashi._

" _Tentu saja aku yakin karena aku percaya kepadamu, Akashi Seijuro." Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi._

" _Lalu siapa yang mengajarimu melakukan hal ini?" Kata Akashi._

" _Mibuchi-san. Selain itu... ini juga merupakan keputusanku. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Lakukan dengan lembut Akashi-kun. Ini pertama kalinya untukku." Kata Kuroko._

" _Kuroko Tetsuya, kau sudah membangunkan singa yang tertidur." Bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Kuroko. "Kau bisa percaya kepadaku, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi. Kemudian Akashi pun mulai membuka satu kancing atas kemeja putih yang Kuroko kenakan. Leher dan bahu Kuroko pun terekspose untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Akashi mulai menjalankan aksinya dengan membuat kissmark di bagian yang ia kehendaki. Menjilat dan mengigit pelan. Itulah yang Akashi lakukan untuk menandai tubuh Kuroko yang sekarang menjadi miliknya._

" _Ah... Akashi-kun..." Desah Kuroko saat Akashi berhasil menggoda lehernya._

 _Akashi membelai perut putih Kuroko dari bawah dengan tangan kanannya.. Sedangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas berusaha melepaskan kancing baju kemeja yang tersisa. Pada awalnya, Akashi sangat kesulitan melakukannya. Kuroko yang paham akan hal itu pun membantu Akashi untuk membuka kancing baju yang tersisa._

 _Kuroko mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Akashi dan menyatukan kedua bibirnya dengan sang kekasih. Kuroko mencoba aktif. Kuroko mencoba mempraktekan hal-hal apa saja yang Akashi lakukan saat berciuman dulu._

" _Tetsuya. Sejak kapan kau bisa melakukan ciuman barusan?"Kata Akashi._

" _Baru kali ini. Akashi-kun menyukainya?" Tanya Kuroko._

" _Tentu saja. Tapi untuk saat ini, biar aku yang melakukannya. Kau ikuti saja permainanku." Kata Akashi tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuh Kuroko untuk terlentang di atas ranjang miliknya._

 _Dari perut, tangan kanan Akashi turun kebagian bawah Kuroko dan menemukan kejantanan milik Kuroko. Akashi memengang dan meremas kejantanan milik Kuroko tersebut lembut namun cepat._

" _Ah... Ahn... Hah..." Desah Kuroko._

" _Kau tahu, Tetsuya? Kau sangat cantik, menggoda, juga erotis dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini. Kau memang sengaja membuatku terpancing?" Kata Akashi masih meremas kejantanan Kuroko._

" _Aku sudah percaya kepadamu...Ahh... Akashi-kunh." Kuroko merasakan kenikmatan untuk pertama kalinya."... aku hanyah... ingin menjadikanku... ngh... sebagai milikmu... hah... apah itu salah... hyaa..." Desah Kuroko kembali saat kenikmatan menyerang tubuhnya kembali._

 _Akashi melepas genggaman tangannya pada kejantanan Kuroko. Tak lama Akashi pun mengecup bibir Kuroko dengan singkat._

" _Kalau Tetsuya memang berkata seperti itu, aku bersedia menjadikanmu milikku." Kata Akashi. Lalu, Akashi mencium Kuroko dengan cara yang Kuroko lakukan sebelumnya tapi ciuman yang ia lakukan lebih bergairah._

 _Akashi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko. Lidah mereka saling menari dan mencari siapa yang lebih dominan. Akashi yang tentu saja menang menggigit bagian bawah bibir Kuroko untuk meminta izin masuk ke dalam mulut Kuroko dan Kuroko dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk Akashi._

" _Mmhh... Hmm... Ahh... Akashi-kun" Desah Kuroko._

 _Akashi semakin ketagihan akan ciumannya dengan Kuroko. Akashi menyibakan belahan kemeja Kuroko yang menghalanginya tanpa melepas ciuman panasnya. Kuroko yang terbuai akan ciuman itu melepaskan tangannya yang masih mengalung di leher Akashi._

 _Akashi sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenankan. Kemeja pun terlepas. Kuroko telah telanjang sekarang. Kemeja yang terlepas, Akashi buang sembarangan._

 _Kuroko kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Akashi sedangkan Akashi memegang pipi Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saat merasa oksigen sudah tidak ada, mereka pun melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan meninggalkan saliva di bibir masing-masing. Akashi menjilat saliva bekas ciumannya dengan lidahnya sedangkan Kuroko menarik turunkan napas seakan dia benar-benar mencari oksigen._

 _Akashi pun untuk pertama kalinya melihat tubuh telanjang Kuroko dengan intens dan itu benar-benar menggoda dirinya. Akashi mendekati dada bidang Kuroko dan mulai menjilat nipple kiri Kuroko. Kuroko kaget dan mendesah lagi._

" _Hyaahhn... Akashi-kun..." Desah Kuroko untuk keksekian kalinya._

 _Setelah menjilat nipple Kuroko. Akashi mulai menghisap seperti bayi sedangkan nipple kanannya dia mencubit dan memelintirnya begitu juga dengan nipple kanannya diperlakukan sama seperti nipple kirinya. Hal itu pun dilakukannya secara bergantian. Kuroko pun menjambak rambut Akashi dan mendesah kembali. Rasanya geli dan nikmat._

" _Ahhh... Akashi-kunh..." Desah Kuroko._

" _Senikmat itukah rasanya Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi._

 _Akashi pun bangkit dari posisinya. Meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya pada tubuh Kuroko. Akashi menanggalkan pakaian yang ia kenakan dan membuangnya sembarangan. Kini dia dan Kuroko sama – sama tak berbusana._

 _Wajah Kuroko saat ini merah padam. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh Akashi yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Kuroko masih malu untuk melihatnya. Tapi ia juga mencoba agar terbiasa dengan keadaan ini namun tanpa Kuroko sadari sebuah respon yang terduga dari salah satu tubuhnya._

" _Tetsuya sudah mulai nakal rupanya." Goda Akashi dengan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di atas kejantanan milik Kuroko yang sudah menegak sempurna. "Adik kecilmu ini sepertinya manis." Kata Akashi dan itu membuat wajah Kuroko memerah._

 _Akashi membuka mulutnya dan menghisap kejantanan Kuroko. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun agar Kuroko merasakan kenikmatan yang lain. Kuroko merasa tubuhnya gemetar saat Akashi melakukannya dan mulai berdesah lagi. ._

" _Ah... Akashi-kun..." Sengatan kenikmatan menyerang Kuroko kembali._

" _Kau merasa enak?" Kata Akashi sambil menjilat kejantanan Kuroko kemudian menghisapnya. Kali ini dengan kekuatan cepat dan keras._

" _Ya, Akashi-kun... Ahn.." Desah Kuroko benar – benar tidak tahan lagi. "Ah... Ahn... Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun..." Desah Kuroko lagi di saat Akashi masih menghisap kejantanan Kuroko. Oh, tidak Akashi benar-benar menyukai desahan Kuroko bagaikan musik yang indah. Tak perlu waktu lama, di saat itu juga Kuroko mencapai puncaknya. Kejantanan Kuroko menembakkan sperma hangat di dalam mulut Akashi. Lalu langsung ditelan oleh Akashi. Akashi bisa merasakan betapa manisnya sperma Kuroko._

" _Akashi-kun... aku ingin lebih dari yang sebelumnya." Pinta Kuroko._

" _Aku akan mempersiapkan tubuhmu, sayang." Kata Akashi tepat di telinga Kuroko._

 _Akashi mulai mengulum ketiga merasa cukup basah, dengan sebelah tangannya ia berusaha melebarkan paha Kuroko. Akashi menggerakan jarinya sebagai peregangan untuk dirinya sebelum memasukannya ke dalam lubang yang terlihat olehnya._

" _Tahan Tetsuya. Awalnya akan terasa sakit dan cobalah untuk rileks." Kata Akashi._

 _Satu jari berhasil masuk dan digerakan perlahan untuk perenggab. Kemudian secara bertahap jari kedua dan ketiga pun masuk ke dalam lubang Kuroko. Rasanya memang sakit, tapi Kuroko berusaha menahannya. Meski begitu, Akashi paham apa yang dirasakan Kuroko karena tangan Kuroko mencengkram bahunya erat._

 _Terbersit dalam hati Akashi untuk menghentikan aksinya. Tapi semua hal itu ia tepis jauh-jauh. Baik ia dan Kuroko tidak bisa menghentikan kegiatan penuh dosa ini. Baik Akashi dan Kuroko sama – sama menginginkannya._

" _Akashi-kun... Ahh... Disitu... Nghh..." Rasa nikmat tiada tara menggoyahkan Kuroko dan Akashi berhasil mendapatkan jackpot. Akashi berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan di tubuh Kuroko._

 _Akashi pun melepaskan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Kuroko. Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko sejenak untuk mengambil kondom di laci meja yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Akashi memasangnya dan kembali di tempat sang kekasih._

 _Akashi menatap Kuroko, "Aku akan memasukimu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi sebelum memberikan kecupan di bibir Kuroko._

 _Kaki Kuroko yang sebelumnya terbuka dilipat oleh Akashi dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Hal itu sengaja dilakukan oleh Akashi agar miliknya bisa masuk lebih mudah dengan posisi tersebut. Sementara satu tangan yang bebas memegang kejantanannya yang telah menegang dan siap memasuki tubuh Kuroko. Jujur saja, Akashi gugup untuk melakukannya. Mengingat ini adalah hubungan sex pertama mereka._

 _Jantung Kuroko berdetak keras. Ia juga merasa gugup seperti Akashi. Sebentar lagi, dirinya dan Akashi akan bersatu dalam hal yang sesungguhnya. Ujung kepala kejantanan Akashi sudah berusaha memasuki gerbang lubangnya. Perlahan, lubang yang sebelumnya dipersiapkan mulai terbuka. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan jari Akashi yang sebelumnya._

" _Rileks, Tetsuya. Ini akan terasa sakit." Kata Akashi untuk kesekian kalinya sedangkan di bawah sana ia berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin._

 _Kuroko menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan."Aku sudah melakukannya Akashi-kun. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Aku bisa menahan rasa sakitnya." Kata Kuroko lagi._

 _Kepala kejantanan Akashi berhasil perlahan Akashi memasukan seluruhnya lebih dalam lubang Kuroko._

" _Ah... AH!" Desah Kuroko menahan sakit saat kejantanan Akashi telah masuk seutuhnya. Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah. Datak jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat saat menyadari dirinya dan Akashi bersatu._

 _Ciuman panas kembali Akashi lakukan. Selain untuk memancing gairah nafsu Kuroko, Akashi bermaksud menunggu Kuroko tenang terlebih dahulu. Akashi merasakan tubuh Kuroko saat ini bergetar hebat._

 _Setelah Kuroko tenang. Akashi melepas ciumannya dan mulai berbisik bahwa ia akan segera memulai permainannya. Akashi mulai memegang pinggang Kuroko . Sedangkan bagian bawah tubuhnya bergerak maju-mundur untuk memasukan-keluarkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Kuroko. Tubuh bagian bawah saling beradu. Desahan keras tak henti – hentinya keluar dari mulut keduanya yang merasakan kenikmatan dunia dari penyatuan tubuh keduanya._

" _Akashi-kun. Aku tak tahan lagi..." Ia merasa akan mengeluarkan spermanya kembali._

" _Keluarkan saja, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi._

" _Akh..." Tubuh Kuroko melengkung dan ujung kejantanannya mengerluarkan sperma yang cukup banyak dari sebelumnya._

 _Akashi melakukan aksinya semakin cepat. Beberapa detik sebelum mencapai puncak, Akashi mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Kuroko._

 _Cairan putih miliknya tumpah ke dalam kondom yang ia gunakan. Nafas keduanya terengah – engah seperti baru saja melakuan lari maraton._

" _Apa kau lelah, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi._

" _Um... Tapi aku menyukainya. Bisa kita lakukan lagi nanti malam?" Kata Kuroko._

" _Tentu saja." Kata Akashi pun berbaring di samping Kuroko setelah menarik selimut yang berada di ujung ranjang untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Tanpa mengucapkan, 'oyasumi' baik Akashi dan Kuroko langsung tertidur hingga matahari terbenam._

 _Bulan Apri 20XX di Stasiun Kyoto pukul 09.00 a.m. Terlihat tidak begitu ramai._

 _Akashi Seijuro 23 tahun dan Kuroko Tetsuya 19 tahun berjalan bersama. Masuk ke dalam stasiun tersebut dengan tujuan berbeda. Akashi akan pergi ke Osaka, sedangkan Kuroko akan pulang ke rumahnya yang berada di Tokyo._

" _Satu bulan lagi. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku untuk menikah denganmu Tetsuya. Selama itu juga kita tidak akan bertemu. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Tanya Akashi._

" _Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Akashi-kun. Aku akan menunggumu. Ah tidak, bukan aku. Tapi kami." Kata Kuroko._

" _Kami?" Akashi mengulang kata terakhir Kuroko._

" _Maaf tidak memberi tahu kau sebelumnya. Saat ini, aku sedang mengandung bayi Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko tersenyum tipis ke Akashi._

" _Benarkah itu, Tetsuya? Anak kita sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya Akashi sedikit kaget._

" _Baru satu bulan ini." Kata Kuroko._

" _Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah." Kata Akashi kemudian memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Tak mempedulikan jika orang – orang sekitar memperhatikan mereka. "Aku akan segera pulang, Tetsuya. Setelah tugas yang ayahku berikan ku tuntaskan. Kuharap kau bisa memahami keadaanlu satu bulan kedepan. Maaf jika nanti aku akan tidak menerima panggilan telponmu dan akan lama membalas e-mail-mu begitu pula sebaliknya." Kata Akashi._

" _Aku tahu, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya bisa percaya kepadamu. Ku harap di sana kau selalu mengingatku dan anakmu." Kata Kuroko._

" _Kau bisa percaya kepadaku." Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kuroko. "Boleh aku pegang tanganmu? Ini perintah."Perintah Akashi dan Kuroko menurut._

" _Selesai." Ucap Akashi sebelum mengecup tangan Kuroko. "Anggap saja ini cincin pertunangan kita. Walau hanya pinta berwarna merah ini adalah simbol cinta kita. Saat aku pulang. Aku akan segera menggantinya dan bertemu dengan orantuamu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi._

" _Akashi-kun. Aku akan menunggumu." Kuroko terharu. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulunya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan kedua matanya mulai berair. Kuroko sangat senang. Sirine kereta berbunyi cukup kencang. Tak lama sebuah kereta berhenti dan membuka pintunya secara otomatis._

" _Aku berangkat, Tetsuya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama tidak ada aku." Kata Akashi_

" _Ya. Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik." Kuroko melepas kepergian Akashi. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Akashi-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi." Gumam Kuroko._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

* * *

"Aku kembali, Tetsuya. Tadaima." Kata Akashi.

"Okaeri, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko menatap Akashi datar.

"Tet-chan kau disini juga rupanya." Suara seorang wanita membuat Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ibu..." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ayah..." Ucap Akashi.

Tak lama setelah kedatangan Akashi muncullah Akashi Masaomi bersama Kuroko Ayumu yang merupakan ibunya Kuroko.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Kata Masaomi membuat sang anak tidak mengerti.

"Maksud ayah kenal dengan Tetsuya? Tetsuya adalah..." Kata Akashi. Kuroko merasa punya perasaan yang tidak enak mulai membekap mulut Akashi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dulu Seijuro-nii adalah guru yang mengajar di SMA Seirin, jadi kami sudah saling mengenal." Kata Kuroko . Akashi merasa bingung terhadap ucapan Kuroko dan kenapa Kuroko menyebut namanya Seijuro-nii? Bukan Akashi atau Seijuro saja.

"Seijuro. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Akashi Ayumu. Ayumu adalah istri ayah dan ibu kandung Tetsuya." Kata Masaomi memperkenalkan Ayumu ke Akashi.

"Salam kenal, Seijuro-kun. Mulai sekarang aku adalah istri ayahmu. Sekarang kau dan Tet-chan adalah saudara. Meskipun tidak sedarah tapi ibu harap kalian tidak pacaran. Ku harap Seijuro-kun bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Tet-chan" Kata Ayumu.

Seijuro tertegun dengan ucapan ibu barunya. Tak lama ia melihat sang kekasih yang tampak tidak bereaksi. Hanya memasang wajah datar. Tapi entah apa isi hatinya saat ini.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Ayumu. "Tet-chan, apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Jika sudah sebaiknya kita pulang bersama dan membuat pesta kecil – kecilan untuk menyambut datangnya Seijuro." Kata Ayumu.

Tetsuya terdiam. Seijuro pun masih menatap Tetsuya. Setelah lima detik Tetsuya menjawab ajakan ibunya. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut kalian." Air mata Tetsuya menentes dan itu membuat semua yang berada di sekitarnya bertanya-tanya.

"Tet-chan. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sang ibu bertanya kepada sang putra. Tetsuya tak menjawab. Tetsuya memilih mendekap sang ibu dan menangis di dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Tak seperti biasanya kau menangis seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Kata Ayumu dan mereka pun pulang.

* * *

 **Akashi's Mansion, Tokyo, Japan**

"Sayang, sepertinya kita batalkan saja pesta untuk penyambutan Seijuro. Aku merasa tidak ada yang beres dengan Tet-chan. Tidak biasanya dia menangis." Kata Ayumu.

"Aku mengerti, Ayumu. Sebaiknya kau urus Tetsuya untuk urusan Seijuro serahkan kepadaku. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya." Kata Masaomi.

"Ternyata kau ayah yang baik." Ayumu tersenyum kepada suaminya. Kemudian Ayumu pergi ke kamar Tetsuya.

* * *

 **Tetsuya's Room, Tokyo, Japan**

Tetsuya yang masih sesegukkan di kamarnya mengingat kekasihnya sekarang adalah kakaknya tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Tet-chan. Ibu boleh masuk?" Tanya Ayumu setelah mengetuk pintu kamar sang anak. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintunya adalah ibunya dan tentu saja dia membiarkan ibunya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Masuk saja ibu. Aku tidak mengunci pintunya." Kata Tetsuya.

Ayumu pun memutar pengait yang menutup pintu sang putra. Ruangan dengan cat berwarna biru segera menyambutnya. Ayumu pun lekas mengedarkan padangannya kepada sang putra yang terduduk di atas ranjang dengan mata yang sembab. Ayumu pun segera menghampirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Tet-chan. Apa kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Ayumu mulai membuka pembicaraan dan duduk di samping sang putra.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, ibu." Kata Tetsuya.

"Lalu... apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Ayumu lagi.

"Dia tidak datang menemuiku. Dia membatalkan janjinya begitu saja. Aku kecewa, ibu." Jelas Tetsuya dengan penuh kebohongan kepada sang ibu. Tidak mungkin dia harus mengatakan kekasihnya itu adalah Seijuro yang saat ini berstatus menjadi kakaknya.

Ayumu pun dengan memeluk anaknya, "Jangan menangis lagi. Meski kekasihmu tidak datang, kau masih punya kami. Untuk urusan kekasihmu, biar waktu yang menjawabnya. Maaf ibu kurang pandai memberi solusi. Daripada menangis, sebaiknya kau tidur dan tenangkan dirimu." Kata Ayumu sambil mengusap kepala sang putra. "Setelah kau tenang, bersikaplah seperti Akashi Tetsuya seperti biasanya." Kata Ayumu dan satu cubitan mendarat di pipi Tetsuya.

"Sakit. Ibu." Keluh Tetsuya dengan suara datar. Ayumu pun meninggalkannya tak lama setelah itu.

Tetsuya pun menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Tak lama, ia pun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang selalu menemaninya saat tidur.

"Seijuro-kun kita harus bagaimana...?" Kata Tetsuya sebelum ia terlelap.

Pukul 19.00 adalah waktu bersantai setelah makan malam usai. Hal itulah jugalah yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Akashi Masaomi dengan istrinya Akashi Ayumu. Namun ada satu kekurangan di sana, karena tidak adanya sosok sang anak yang menemani kebersamaan keluarga baru tersebut.

Akashi Tetsuya masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya sejak siang. Akashi Seijuro yang saat ini bersatus sebagai kakak Akashi Tetsuya berinisiatif membawakan makan malam untuk sang adik.

Pada awalnya niat Seijuro dihalangi oleh beberapa pelayan. Tapi setelah beberapa menit penjelasan akhirnya ia bisa mengatasinya. Akashi tahu, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berbicara kepada sang adik sekaligus kekasihnya selama ini.

Seijuro membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Sedangkan tangannya membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan menu makan malam hari ini. Terdiri dari sup tofu favoritnya dan beberapa makanan pokok. Tak lupa, ia membawa segelah susu vanilla sebagai penyegar tenggorokan sang adik.

Nampan tersebut lalu Seijuro letakan di atas meja. Sebelum ia melihat wajah sang adik yang masih tertidur dengan mata sembab. Seijuro berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan ranjang sang adik. Tangan kanannya pun terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang mengering.

Seijuro menatap wajah Tetsuya dengan lekat. Wajah sang kekasih yang tengah tertidur dalam kepahitan setelah status keduanya berubah setelah pernikahan kedua orangtua mereka yang di luar dugaan. Status kekasih yang mereka jaga sejak dulu berubah menjadi saudara. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Sei...ju...ro...-kun..." Ucap Tetsuya saat berusaha tersadar dari tidurnya setelah menyadari tangan Seijuro berada di wajahnya.

"Aku disini Tetsuya." Kata Akashi.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengatakannya kepadamu saat kau menelponku." Tetsuya memejamkan matanya rapat. "Maafkan aku Seijuro-kun." Kata Tetsuya meminta maaf.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Tetsuya. Aku pun tidak menduga hal ini terjadi tepat sebelum kita akan menikah." Kata Akashi.

"Aku masih mencintaimu." Kata Kuroko.

"Aku juga, Tetsuya. Untuk saat ini kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain berhubungan secara diam-diam. Apa kau bersedia?" Kata Akashi sambil memberikan keputusan.

"Aku bersedia Seijuro-kun. Selama kita bersama." Kata Tetsuya dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Tetsuya.

"Tadaima, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi tersenyum.

"Okaeri, Seijuro-kun." Kata Tetsuya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Keesokkan Harinya...

Seluruh keluarga Akashi saat ini sedang sibuk – sibuknya menyiapkan bekal untuk hanami.

"Ini tuan yang terakhir." Seorang pelayan memberikan Seijuro sebuah tisu.

"Terima kasih, Tanaka-san." Kata Akashi. Kemudian mereka berempat masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian tancap gas menuju ke Rikugien Park.

* * *

 **Rikugien Park, Tokyo, Japan**

Sesampainya di Rikugien Park, Masaomi mencari tempat yang pas buat memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas Masaomi pun memakirkan mobil tersebut kemudian mereka berempat pun turun dari mobil juga mencari tempat untuk Hanami. Setelah menemukan tempat yang Akashi dan Masaomi mulai mengangkat tikar kemudian melebarkan sekaligus menaruhnya di atas rerumputan sedangkan Tetsuya dan Ayumu menaruh makanan diatas tikar tersebut lalu mereka berempat duduk sambil menikmati makanan. Hari yang indah untuk meninikmati hanami bersama keluarga sebelum semuanya kembali ke rutinitas masing – masing esok hari. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi masaomi dan seijuro untuk berlibur.

"Seijuro bagaimana dengan besok tentang pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Masaomi.

"Besok aku akan bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluarga Midorima." Jawab Seijuro dengan menuangkan teh ke dalam wadah sang ayah.

"Kau memang selalu membanggakanku. Lagi pula, rumah sakit tersebut adalah salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di sini. Lalu kau, Tetsuya apa kau ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu?" Kata Masaomi kemudian dia pun berbalik nanya ke Tetsuya.

"Masih belum, ayah. Aku masih belum memikirkannya." Kata Tetsuya.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan. Aku bersedia membiayaimu kuliah. Lagipula ayumu mengatakan jika kau bercita-cita menjadi guru TK." Kata Masaomi.

"Ayo Tet-chan terima saja." Kata Ayumu.

"Akan ku pikirkan kembali ibu." Kata Tetsuya sambil memakan sandwich-nya.

"Tetsuya bisa ikut aku sebentar." Ajak Seijuro dan Tetsuya mengangguk kemudian menghabiskan sandwich-nya dan berlari ke arah Seijuro. Masaomi dan Ayumu hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua anak mereka yang terlihat semakin akrab.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Masaomi.

"Bersenang-senang. Lagi pula aku ingin melakukan banyak hal bersama adikku. Ayah tahu sendirikan sejak dulu aku ingin punya adik?" Kata Akashi lagi.

Ayumu pun hanya tersenyum, "Selamat bersenang-senang."

* * *

"Ne... Apa maksud Seijuro-kun bersenang-senang?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Melakukan hal-hal yang bisa kita lakukan." Jawab Seijuro. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah pohon bunga sakura yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Sebagai sepasang kekasih." Seijuro menarik Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya.

Wajah datar diusap lebut sebelum sebuah ciuman didaratkan. Tetsuya memajamkan matanya. Menseysapi ciuman lembut yang Seijuro berikan kepadanya. Ciuman yang sangat ia rindukan.

Di atas rumput hijau yang bersemi keduanya pun menjatuhkan diri tanpa melepaskan bibir masing-masing. Sebuah pohon sakura menjadi saksi bisu akan hubungan gelap tersebut hanya bisa mengugurkan kelopak bunga. Warna merah muda yang selaras dengan cinta mereka yang bersemi. Ciuman pun berakhir. Nafas keduanya terengah – engah. Tak lama setelahnya mereka saling tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar anak kita Tetsuya. Apa kau menjaganya dengan baik?" Kata Akashi sambil mengusap wajah Tetsuya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Seijuro-kun." Kata Tetsuya.

"Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku." Kata Akashi tersenyum.

"Bukan kah sejak kemarin aku mengatakannya. Tidak mungkin saat ini aku memanggilmu Akashi-kun. Karena sekarang margaku juga berganti menjadi Akashi sejak orangtua kita menikah dan aku menjadi adikmu." Kata Tetsuya datar. Seijuro pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Tetsuya. Memeringkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Tetsuya-nya.

"Maaf. Aku maih belum bisa menepati janjiku kepadamu Tetsuya." Kata Akashi.

"Aku mengerti Seijuro-kun. Aku tak akan menangis. Semuanya sudah terlanjur." Kata Kuroko.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan memikirkan rencana kehidupan kita di masa depan. Jadi, maukah kau menunggunya?" Kata Akashi.

"Apa itu berati sampai ayah dan ibu sampai mengetahui kondisiku yang sekarang?" Kata Tetsuya balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya. Cepat atau lambat ayah dan ibu akan tahu jika kau sedang hamil." Kata Akashi.

"Aku akan melakukan kebohongan lagi." Kata Tetsuya datar.

"Aku pun juga Tetsuya." Kata Akashi.

Kemudian mereka berdua balik ke Masaomi dan Ayumu kemudian mereka berempat sambil menatap bunga sakura hingga mereka berempat pulang pada saat senja tiba. Setelah itu, mereka berempat mulai membersihkan diri, kemudian makan malam, lalu kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Pagi hari di kediaman Akashi...

Ayumu dengan dibantu beberapa pelayan menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anaknya. Sedangkan sang suami sudah berangkat bekerja sebelum sarapan dihidangkan.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya mengurus dua anak." Canda ayumu dan diikuti senyuman pelayan yang membantunya.

"Ayumu-sama ibu yang baik." Kata salah seorang pelayan. "Tetsuya-sama ini susu vanilla anda." Seorang pelayan memberikan segelas susu vanilla untuk Tetsuya.

"Susu vanilla?" Seijuro menahan tawanya saat mengetahui hal yang menurutnya kenanak-kanakan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Seijuro-nii tidak suka lihat aku minum susu vanilla." Kata Tetsuya datar namun mulai muncul perempatan siku-siku seakan-akan Akashi menertawakannya.

"Tidak. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada vanilla milkshake yang selalu kau minum." Kata Akashi mulai memberhentikan tawanya.

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang Tet-chan." Kata ayumu.

"Kami sudah kenal lama, ibu. Jauh sebelum ayah dan ibu menikah. Tetsuya, setelah sarapan aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ini perintah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi." Kata Akashi. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Seijuro dan Tetsuya pun pergi ke suatu tempat.

 _~End Of Normal's POV~_

* * *

 _~Tetsuya's POV~_

Aku dan Seijuro-kun pergi ke suatu tempat. Sebelumnya, Seijuro-kun mampir ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga lili putih setelah itu dia menghampiriku juga menyuruhku untuk memegang bunga lili putih dan aku pun menurutinya sekaligus memegang bunga tersebut. kemudian kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Dan tanpa kuduga kami telah sampai ke pemakaman. Buat apa Seijuro-kun pergi ke makam? Apa ada kenalannya yang meninggal? Aku hanya mengikutinya dengan diam hingga ada sebuah makam yang bertuliskan nama "Akashi Shiori".

"Ibu. Maaf lama tidak mengunjungimu." Kata Seijuro-kun di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan Akashi Shirori dan disitulah aku tahu bahwa Akashi Shiori itu adalah ibu kandung Seijuro-kun.

"Sesuai janjiku kepada ibu, aku sudah membawa kekasihku sebelum kami menikah."Kata Seijuro-kun. Tak lama setelahnya Seijuro-kun menatapku dan meraih buket bunga lili putih yang kubawa sejak perjalanan. Aku pun memberikannya ke Seijuro-kun. Dia pun mengambilnya kemudian bunga lili tersebut Seijuro-kun letakan di atas batu nisan. Seijuro-kun menepukan tangannya dua kali sebelum berkata-kata kembali.

"Ibu, perkenalkan dia Kuroko Tetsuya tapi sekarang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya karena ayah dan ibu Tetsuya menikah. Mengetahui hal ini, mau tak mau untuk sementara waktu kami harus menyembunyikan hubungan kami dan saat ini, Tetsuya sedang mengandung anakku. Usia kandungannya masih dua bulan. Tapi meski begitu aku akan tetap menjaga Tetsuya. Baik sebagai kekasih dan ayah dari anakku." Tegas Seijuro-kun.

Kemudian angin pun berhembus. Seolah-olah setuju dengan keinginan Seijuro-kun. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tubuhku pun tergerak untuk memeluk Seijuro dari belakang.

"Aku... mencintaimu. Aku percaya kepadamu." Ucapku lirih dan Seijuro-kun bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian dia memegang tanganku yang berada di pinggangnya. Setelah itu kami pun pulang meninggalkan makam Shiori-san.

Seijuro-kun dan aku pulang bersama dengan bergandengan tangan. Namun saat tiba di depan pintu, kami terpaksa melepaskan tautan tangan kami. Seijuro-kun mulai membuka pintu. Lalu aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak lama seorang maid menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Di mana ibu?" Tanyaku saat sang maid membawakan jas Seijuro-kun.

"Ayumu-sama sedang ke kantor. Beliau sedang mengantarkan makan siang tapi sampai sekarang belum sampai di rumah." Kata maid tersebut dan Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aida kau boleh pergi sekarang." Perintah Seijuuro-kun. Tanpa berkata-kata Aida-san mengikuti perintah Seijuro-kun. Dengan cepat, Seijuro-kun kembali meraih tanganku dan mengajakku ke lantai atas. Di mana kamar Seijuro-kun maupun kamarku berada. Walaupun sudah tinggal selama kurang satu bulan di rumah keluarga Akashi, namun kali ini untuk pertama kalinya aku memasuki kamar Seijuro-kun.

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu untukmu Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou-kun.

"Apa yang ingin Seijuro-kun tunjukan?" Tanyaku.

"E—" Kata Seijuro-kun namun terputus saat Sayu-san masuk ke kamar Seijuurou-kun.

"Permisi Seijuro-sama, Tetsuya-sama saya ingin mengantarkan makan siang." Kata Sayu-san. Kemudian Seijuro-kun berbalik dan mengambil nampan berisikan makan siangnya.

"Biar saya bantu Seijuro-sama." Kata Sayu-san.

"Tidak perlu. Sayu-san tolong jangan ganggu acaraku dengan Tetsuya." Kata Seijuuro-kun.

"Saya mengerti Seijuro-sama. Saya tahu Seijuro-sama ingin bersama Tetsuya-sama untuk mengobrol. Saya permisi." Kata Sayu-san kemudian dia membungkuk dan meninggalkan Seijuro.

Aku pun menghampiri Seijuro berada. Bukan untuk membantu Seijuro-kun membawa nampan, melainkan menutup pintu kamar Seijuro-kun.

"Apa kita harus menguncinya?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak perlu." Kata Seijuro sebelum meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja yang tak jauh dari televisi. "Karena aku tahu tak ada yang akan mengusik kita di sini." Kata Seijuro-kun.

"Aku percaya dengan Seijuro-kun." Kataku. Kemudian aku pun berjalan mendekati Seijuro. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin Seijuro tunjukan?" Tanyaku.

"Album masa kecilku dan foto ibuku." Kata Seijuro-kun dan mengambil sebuah album yang terletak diantara rak buku kamarnya. "Duduklah Tetsuya." Perintah Seijuro-kun. Kemudian aku pun duduk sesuai perintah Seijuro-kun.

"Seijuro-kun ingin kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin membersihkan diriku. Kau juga harus membersihkan dirimu Tetsuya." Kata Seijuro-kun.

Kemudian kami berdua pun mandi di kamar Seijuro-kun. Bukan bersama-sama tapi secara gantian. Setelah itu, kami memakai baju dan Seijuro-kun mulai membuka album miliknya. Jadi, dia Shiori-san? Dia begitu cantik. Juga warna rambutnya sama seperti Seijuro-kun. Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang mewarisi warna rambutnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu, rambut merah ini merupakan warisan ibumu. Sama seperti rambutku ini." Kataku sambil menatap rambut Seijuro-kun.

"Kita memang memiliki kemiripan. Lalu anak kita saat lahir akan mirip kau atau aku?" Tanya Seijuro-kun sambil mengusap perutku.

"Entahlah. Kita tidak akan tahu jika belum lahir." Kataku tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu, sejak kau mengandung mereka. Aku merasa kau lebih dewasa dari usiamu yang sekarang." Kata Seijuro-kun.

"Seijuro-kun sendiri sekarang terlihat seperti anak-anak." Balasku sambil membelai surai Seijuro-kun.

"Aku tidak peduli selama kau yang mengetahuinya sekarang." Kata Seijuro-kun tersenyum sebelum meraih wajahku dan mencium tepat di bibirku. "Aku merindukanmu." Kata Seijuro-kun.

"Aku juga,Seijuro-kun." Balasku.

"Apa kau tak keberatan melakukannya? Sudah satu bulan ini kita tidak melakukannya. Saat ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus kau tahu itukan..." Kata Seijuro-kun.

"Seijuro-kun..." Ucapku sebelum menggeser posisiku agar sama dengan Seijuro-kun. Aku merengkuh tubuh Seijuro-kun dengan erat. Sebelum akhirnya aku mendaratkan sebuah gigitan lembut di leher Seijuro. "Aku tak keberatan." Kataku. Kemudian kami pun melakukan hubungan terlarang di kamar Seijuro-kun.

 _~End Of Tetsuya's POV~_

* * *

 _~Normal's POV~_

Masaomi yang baru pulang kerja mendengar suara desahan kemudian dia mengintip pintu kamar Akashi. Kemudian dia pun mematung melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk bergerak. Rahangnya terasa kelu untuk berkata. Rasa kecewa dan terkejut mengalir di dalam pikirannya saat ini setelah beberapa detik membuka kamar Seijuro.

Tubuh telanjang saling telah menyatu. Desahan terdengar begitu jelas. Seijuro dan Tetsuya terlarut dalam kegiatan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama tak menyadari kedatangan sang ayah disana.

Masaomi tak dapat melihat lebih jauh lagi. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan keduanya melakukan apa yang tak seharusnya dilakukan. Sebagai kakak dan adik. Dengan sangat pelan, ia pun menutup pintu tersebut dan tak menyisakan sedikit suara sekalipun.

Masaomi duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu seangkan Ayumu sedang menyiapkan makan malam dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan. Semantara kedua anaknya belum keluar kamar sama sekali.

Masaomi merapatkan kedua matanya frustrasi. Setelah melihat kegiatan dewasa sang anak. Ia hanya bisa meremat jemarinya kuat. Ingatannya pun menggali tentang memori saat pertemuan di stasiun.

Satu kesimpulan yang Masaomi dapatkan. Seijuro dan Tetsuya telah mengenal sejak lama. Tapi ada satu fakta yang sebenarnya keduanya sembunyikan saat itu. Masaomi sangat tahu jelas sifat sang anak. Tak mungkin Seijuro melakukan hal tersebut jika keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Anata, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo bersiap ke meja makan." Kata Ayumu.

"Apa Seijuro dan Tetsuya berada di sana?" Tanya Masaomi.

"Belum. Sejak pulang, aku tak melihat keduanya." Kata Ayumu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunda acara makan malam kita. Ada yang harus kubicarakan kepada anak kita." Kata Masaomi dengan wajah terlihat sangat serius. Ayumu pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ayumu pun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Masaomi.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Seijuro dan Tetsuya akhirnya menghampiri kedua orangtua mereka setelah seorang pelayan diperintahkan untuk memanggil keduanya. Seijuro dan Tetsuya datang dengan keadaan cukup segar. Rambut yang sama-sama basah karena telah mandi.

"Kalian berdua. Duduk!" Perintah Masaomi dan membuat kedua anaknya menurut seketika. Ayumu pun terkejut melihat sang suami yang sepertinya sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Seijuro. Kemari!" Perintah Masaomi sesaat sebelum Seijuro duduk di atas sofa.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras tepat mengenai wajah Seijuro. Rasanya begitu sangat sakit. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Seijuro mendapat tamparan keras dari ayahnya. Ayumu dan Tetsuya terkejut saat mendapati peristiwa tersebut.

"Anata. Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Ayumu hampir meneriaki Masaomi.

"Aku sadar Ayumu. Aku sangat sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menampar Seijuro. Anak yang selalu kubanggakan." Kata Masaomi geram.

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Ayumu.

"Saat ini mereka membuatku kecewa." Kata Masaomi dengan aura hitam. Ayumu sendiri tidak mengerti dengan ucapan suaminya. "Tetsuya! Seijuro! Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan lebih dari seorang kakak adik?! Ayo jawab!" Teriak Masaomi.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat maupun mendengar Masaomi yang lagi marah tersebut. Ayumu yang mencoba mengerti keadaan menatap kedua anaknya secara bersamaan.

"Maksudmu. Seijuro dan Tetsuya berpacaran?" Kata Ayumu menatap suaminya.

"Dan lebih parahnya aku melihat mereka berdua bersetubuh siang tadi. Bukankah kalian sudah keterlaluan. Kalian saat ini bersaudara meski tidak sedarah." Masaomi mencoba mengatur emosinya. "Cepat jelaskan status kalian sebelum ini!" Kata Masaomi lagi.

Seijuro mulai mengangkan kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah tajam. "Tetsuya. Kita sudah ketahuan. Kau diam saja, biar aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya." Kata Akashi dan Tetsuya hanya bisa menuruti Akashi dengan diam.

"Jadi itu benar..." Kata Ayumu tidak percaya dengan fakta yang ada di hadapnnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Tetsuya sudah berencana menikah sejak kami menjalin hubungan. Tetsuya-lah orang yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepada ayah. Aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatanku ke Osaka. Tapi ternyata ayah tidak mendengarnya." Kata Seijuro meninggalkan posisinya dan beralih mendekatkan dirinya kepada Tetsuya.

"Aku dan Tetsuya sudah menjalin hubungan, jauh sebelum ayah menikah. Setelah mengetahui ayah menikah lagi. Aku harus menunda janjiku kepada Tetsuya. Sekarang Tetsuya sedang mengandung anakku. Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak usia dua bulan." Kata Akashi menjelaskan dan itu membuat Masaomi dan Ayumu sangat terkejut bagaikan disambar petir.

"Tetsuya. Selama ini kau berbohong kepada ibu tentang kondisimu?" Kata Ayumu. Tetsuya tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?" Tanya Ayumu.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan ibu sejak ibu ditinggalan oleh ayah." Jawab Tetsuya singkat. Masaomi sudah merasa sangat jelas dengan apa yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Maaf sudah membuat ayah dan ibu kecewa." Kata Akashi kemudian menarik Tetsuya untuk berdiri.

"Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan kita pergi dari sini." Perintah Akashi dengan menarik Tetsuya pergi menuju kamar mereka. Masaomi dan Ayumu merasa sangat kecewa sekarang. Keduanya tak dapat berbuat apapun. Keduanya acuh dan membiarkan Seijuro dan Tetsuya meninggakan rumah.

Para pelayan pun hanya diam dan membiarkan sepasang saudara serta sepasang kekasih tersebut menghapus keberadaan mereka sebagai bagian dari keluarga Akashi menuju kebahagiaan mereka sendiri.

"Tetsuya, apa kau menyesali keputusanku?" Tanya Akashi. Tetsuya hanya menggeleng.

"Aku percaya dengan keputusan yang Seijuro buat. Aku tahu kau sudah memikirkannya." Kata Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi balik senyum ke Tetsuya. Seijuro memeluk Tetsuya sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat. Kaki mereka pun terus melangkah hingga sampai di sebuah stasiun yang mempertemukan mereka ketika dipisahkan.

Setelah ini Tetsuya tidak tahu akan kemana ia pergi. Ia memilih untuk diam. Dalam hatinya ia hanya bisa percaya, Seijuro tidak akan mengecewakannya. Meski saat ini rasa bersalah bersarang di hati keduanya karena mengecewakan orang tua masing-masing.

* * *

 **Wakayama, Japan, 5 Years Later**

Wakayama adalah ibu kota Perfektur Wakayama. Terletak di wilayah selatan Kinki. Wakayama merupakan salah satu kota utama di Jepang dan orang – orang disana adalah pengguna logat kansai.

Di Wakayama inilah merupakan Seijuro dan Tetsuya tinggal sekarang. Suasana pedesaan yang sunyi sangat cocok untuk keduanya menjalani kehidupan bersama anak-anak mereka. Walau saat ini keluarga mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah peninggalan nenek salah satu rekan Seijuro, yaitu Midorima Shintarou. Keduanya mencoba menjalani hidup dari awal. Meski harus berbohong untuk beberapa hal kepada para tetangga.

Pernikahan keduanya berlangsung di Osaka. Tepat beberapa minggu setelah keduanya meninggalkan kediaman Akashi. Pernikan tersebut dilaksanakan dengan diam-diam. Meski begitu Seijuro masih mengundang beberapa rekannya yang tinggal di Kyoto dan Tokyo.

Meski begitu keduanya tak lepas dari sebuah pertanyaan. Dimana orang tua masing-masing. Baik Seijuro dan Tetsuya hanya biasa berbohong. Jika orangtua masing – masing sedang ada urusan penting yang membuatnya tidak bisa datang.

Setelah pernikahan mereka pun tinggal di Osaka untuk beberapa saat. Mencari pekerjaan namun tak berjalan sesuai keinginan. Pekerjaan yang Seijuro dapatkan dari Midorima sang rekan yang mengantarkan keduanya untuk hidup di Wakayama.

Seijuro bekerja sebagai dokter di Midorima Hospital yang memiliki cabang di Wakayama. Sedangkan Tetsuya setelah melahirkan anak-anak Seijuro berfokus menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunda mencari pekerjaan demi mengurus anak-anaknya yang berjumlah tiga orang. Baik Seijuro dan Tetsuya tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tiga anak sekaligus. Anak – anak tersebut terdiri dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Anak laki-laki pertama bernama Akashi Shou. Secara fisik Shou sangat mirip dengan Seijuro. Memiliki surai merah, bentuk wajah mirip Tetsuya, dan mata merah yang sangat mirip dengan Tetsuya, hanya saja pupil miliknya tidak sama dengan sang ayah yang berbentuk vertikal. Serta hawa keberadaan tipis yang diwarisi dari Tetsuya.

Anak laki-laki kedua bernama Akashi Saga. Secara fisik tak jauh berbeda dengan Shou. Hawa keberadaannya normal. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah mata Saga yang sewarna dengan mata sang ibu, Akashi Tetsuya.

Anak terakhir adalah perempuan. Akashi Airi. Fisiknya sangat mirip dengan Kuroko. Berambut biru dan memiliki mata biru. Hanya saja hawa keberadaanya tidak tipis seperti kakak pertamanya.

Akashi pun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik kemudian dia pulang karena kangen Tetsuya juga ketiga anak kembarnya. Kemudian dia pun membuka pintu di kediaman keluarga Akashi.

"Tadaima." Ucap Seijuro saat memasuki kediaman kecilnya.

"Okaeri Papa!" Tiga orang anak berusia lima tahun berlari bersamaan menghampiri sang ayah. Akashi pun memeluk ketiga anak tersebut.

"Papa gendong..." Pinta Airi dengan merentangkan tangannya. Akashi pun menggendong Airi.

"Papa hari ini mama masak sup tofu." Celetuk Shou.

"Tapi aku sudah menambahkan timun. Biar Shou-nii tidak bisa makan." Kata Saga.

"Kau jahat. Kalau begitu akan ku tambahkan wakame biar kau tidak bisa makan." Kata Shou.

"Silakan saja. Tapi bukankah papa juga tidak suka wakame." Kata Saga.

"Saga. Kau curang." Kata Shou tidak terima. Shou sangat benci timun dan Akashi juga Saga tidak suka wakame. Alasan mereka sama. Makanan tersebut menurut keduanya menjijikan.

"Okaeri, Seijuro-kun." Tetsuya menyambut suaminya dan lekas meraih tas Seijuro. "Ayo semuanya kita makan malam." Ajak Tetsuya mengiring suami dan anak-anaknya ke ruang makan. Kemudian mereka berlima pun makan malam.

Sinar rembulan sangat terang. Seijuro dan Tetsuya memandangnya bersama-sama dari teras halaman belakang. Keduanya saat ini bersantai menatap kelembutan sinar bulan. Sementara anak-anak mereka saat ini sudah terlelap dan di saat inilah mereka bisa melepas rindu sementara dan berbicara apapun.

"Tetsuya. Terima kasih." Kata Akashi tersenyum sambil menatap Tetsuya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Tetsuya juga menatap Akashi.

"Untuk semuanya. Kau sudah berusaha keras membesarkan anak-anakku." Jawab Akashi dan Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum kembali menatap bulan.

"Aku juga berterima kasih kepada Seijuro-kun. Kau telah menepati janjimu. Aku bahagia hidup bersamamu dan anak-anak kita. Aku sangat bersyukur." Kata Tetsuya.

Seijuro memeluk Tetsuya erat. Dalam pelukan tersebut Tetsuya menangis. Menangis bahagia karena bisa menjalani hidup bersama Seijuro dalam satus ganda. Sebagai pendamping hidup sekaligus adik dari Seijuro.

Meski ia adalah adik Seijuro. Mereka bukanlah sedarah jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Saat ini dan di tahun-tahun yang akan datang. Anak-anak mereka tetap akan hidup normal meski status tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merindukan ibu dan ayah. Apa mereka baik-baik saja." Kata Tetsuya menghapus air matanya.

"Iya. Mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan saat aku membaca surat kabar hari ini. Ayah dan ibu sudah mempublikasikan penerus Akashi." Kata Akashi.

"Adik kita?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Ya. Usianya beberapa bulan lebih muda dari usia anak-anak kita. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jalani hidup kita seperti biasanya. Sebagai Akashi Seijuro dan Akashi Tetsuya." Kata Seijuro memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat kepada Tetsuya.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

*Hanami : Tradisi dimana orang-orang jepang merayakan musim semi dengan cara pergi ke taman hanya untuk memandang bunga sakura bermekaran.

Yaho, Shinju Hatsune disini. Yah, rencana untuk membuat fanfic ini jadi multichapter gagal karena ane lagi haid sekaligus penyakit ane kambuh lagi saat haid. Jadi terpaksa dia yang buat. Makasih buat Izumi-H yang sudah kasih ane ide juga menggantikan ane membuat fic ini. Sampai disini bacotan ane. Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in my next in the next my fanfic. Bye-bye .

Sign Of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
